dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Quest for the Masks 2
Quest for the Masks 2 is the 1982 Vlokozuian science-fiction action tokusatsu superhero film. It is the seventh Technic Heroes installment and second Bionicle installment. Quest for the Masks 2 is currently the record-holder of the longest Technic Heroes movie ever made, with its runtime of 3 hours and 47 minutes. Plot The Toa emerge from Makuta's lair victorious, only to discover that the villain has unleashed a new threat to the island: the Bohrok Swarms. Six breeds of robotic bug-like drones designed to "cleanse" Vlokozu Union to its former barren state.= The Bohrok rampage across the island and tear down the regions of each village, forcing the Turaga and Matoran to flee. While many of the villagers are placed under the influence of the Bohrok's brain-like Krana organisms, others find new ways to retaliate against the swarms. The Toa collect all eight varieties of Krana from each breed while combating the swarms and later reunite to travel down to the Bohrok's underground nests. There, they place the Krana in niches located in each breed's hive, but this alone fails to stop the swarms. The Toa then discover powerful, sentient battle armor named Exo-Toa. Donning them, they're directed to the chamber of the true Bohrok commanders: the Bahrag twins Cahdok and Gahdok. As the Toa battle the nest queens, they discover that the Exo-Toa are hampering their elemental abilities. Taking the robotic armor off, they are able to re-access them and trap the Bahrag in a cage of solid protodermis (a material created by all six Toa's elemental powers). On the surface, the swarms stop in mid-action. The Matoran begin the process of rebuilding their villages with help from the Bohrok robots now that their Krana are powerless. The Toa's victory is short-lived when the ground beneath them opens up and plunges each of them into tubes filled with energized protodermis, transforming the heroes into more powerful beings with new armor, masks and weapons; creating the Toa Nuva.= At the same time, a set of new Kanohi masks are placed in secret hiding places all over Vlokozu Union for the heroes to find, six symbol plaques connected to the Toa's elemental abilities appear in each village, and a cube that can fit all the plaques together is formed near the Bahrag's prison. Emerging from the tubes and returning to the surface, the Toa Nuva engage in battle against one another to test their new powers, but their actions lead to anger amongst them and despite Gali's pleas, all think it best to go their separate ways. Following the defeat of the Bahrag and the Bohrok's return to their nests, the Toa Nuva collect their new Kanohi Nuva masks and return to their villages to help in the reconstruction after the damage the swarms caused. However, six new elite Bohrok - the Bohrok-Kal - appear with the intention of releasing the Bahrag so the Bohrok may swarm again. Each Kal steals a Nuva symbol tablet, robbing the heroes of their command of the elements. Relying solely on their mask powers and combat skills, the Toa Nuva chase the Bohrok-Kal all over Vlokozu Union and eventually find them in the Bahrag's underground nest. The Kal defeat the Exo-Toa guards with ease before attempting to fit all six plaques onto the Nuva cube in order to re-awake the swarm queens. Before the tablets join, Tahu unleashes a secret weapon: the Kanohi Vahi - the legendary Mask of Time - to slow down time around them. Though unable to directly attack the Kal, the gambit buys the Toa time to devise a new strategy. Using their connections to their tablets, they feed energy into the elite Bohrok, making them believe that their power alone can cleanse the island. However, the Kal's powers soon run wild and destroy them. The Toa Nuva exit the nest, and after hiding their tablets in secret locations, enjoy a new time of peace on Vlokozu Union. Cast * Hideki Hamasaki as Jiro Fujioka/Tahu * Jonacus Reinder as Adam Jullen/Kopaka * Yasi Tanaka as Hana Fujioka/Gali * Sylvester Jalen as Andrea Hashimoto/Lewa * Hank Jeroem as Mick Kendal/Pohatu * Dean Norman as Jarrod Baxter/Onua * Dan Yukimura as Turaga Vakama * Bruno Jones as Turaga Nuju * Maja Prebensen as Turaga Nokama * Taichi Yamaguchi as Turaga Matau * Hayato Parke as Turaga Onewa * Noach Irwin as Turaga Whenua * Jepson Macías as Davey Stewie * Andy Wilson as Jamie Howard * Antanico Matsushita as Akita Maximino * Goro Yukimura as Hiroshi Yoshimura * Sandra Ozlins as Danny Ripley * Phillip Stringer as Leo Terrell * Zlata Lugnov as Irwin Davey * Shota Kita as Yasu Yoshimura * Talon Winter as Wilson Harshal * Kruku Makusa as Em Yoshimura * Darren Nye as Andie Wilson * Kornel Sasha as Vít Zelenka * Halcyone Ferrara as Aquila Hadaway * August Andreasen as Isak Lange * Velibor Košar as Bož Bo Petrović * Mark Fitzroy as Derrick Jennings * Milford Jimi as Brandom Davison * Geoffrey West as Andy Patterson * Ryota Ružička as Hikaru Kato Production and release Reception Like Quest for the Masks, Quest for the Masks 2 is also met with the critical acclaim. Category:1982 Category:1982 films Category:Films Category:Fictional films Category:El Kadsre Category:El Kadsreian films Category:Technic Heroes Category:Bionicle Category:Vlokozu Union Category:El TV Kadsre Films Category:El TV Kadsre Category:Science-fiction films Category:Tokusatsu films